


Cozy

by clarityhiding



Series: Fic or Treat Drabbles [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: (only it's a truck and it ends before any cabin fic clasics can happen), Awkward Dates, Cabin Fic, Cold Weather, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding
Summary: Jason's poor planning results in a disastrous date.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Fic or Treat Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930792
Kudos: 19





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> chibinightowl asked "JayTim! (like I'd ask for anything else) with spiced cider and sharing a long scarf on a cozy autumn evening."

"This is, by far, the worst idea you've ever had," Tim says. Or, at least, Jason's pretty sure that's what he says—it's kinda hard to tell with all the chattering teeth.

Rather than try and argue with his boyfriend, he just presses closer, unwinding the extra-long scarf from around his neck so he can drape it around Tim as well. "Cider?" he suggests, grabbing his pack from where it's stashed under the seat. "It's one of those fancy thermoses, so it should still be hot."

"Gimme." Tim reaches out, eagerly. "Anything to keep from freezing before the tow truck arrives."

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr!](http://themandylion.tumblr.com/) Come visit if you want ridiculous AU headcanons, rants about the English language (and/or educational publishing), history fangirling, adorable baby bats, and veeeeery occasional fanart. Also, because I am an actual human being with opinions of my own, sometimes I post or reblog things that reflect those opinions. If you can't handle the idea of someone existing in the universe and possessing opinions which differ from your own, you should not click that link.


End file.
